Cauchemars
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Petit OS situé entre les épisodes I et II : "Quand les cauchemars accablent Jedi et Padawan, des liens se créent et se renforcent. Mais ces mauvais rêves ne sont-ils pas annonciateurs d'un sombre destin ?"
1. Cauchemar du Jedi

**Cauchemars **

(_Star Wars_)

Bonjour à tous !

C'est la première fois que je poste ici. Voici donc un petit OS, il n'est pas excessivement long, mais j'ai trouvé relativement cohérent de le poster en deux parties.

Cet écrit, sans prétention aucune, présente juste ma vision sur la relation entre Obi-Wan et Anakin, avec pour fil directeur, les cauchemars de chacun.

Sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous rencontrerez sans doute durant cette lecture. Et aussi : J'ai tendance mélanger les noms "Qui-Gon" et "Obi-Wan", alors désolé pour la gène occasionnée. (Et merci à Coraline pour me l'avoir fait remarqué ^^)

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Star Wars sont la propriété de George Lucas.

* * *

**Partie 1 : Le cauchemar du Jedi**

Tout était n'était qu'ombres et silence. Seul un son, un unique son, martelait son esprit. Un tintement sinistre, qui résonnait avec une régularité déchirante. Son corps était froid, il tenta de bouger, mais il était paralysé, _encore_... Le son résonna à nouveau, mais différemment, plus effrayant encore. Il tenta de criait, mais seul un souffle réussit à franchir ses lèvres, il était réduit au silence, _encore_... Il savait ce qui allait se passer, ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde. La dissonance étrange que prenait le tintement, en était l'infaillible avertissement. Ils s'y mêlaient désormais, sons graves et plus aiguës, qui lui vrillaient les tympans.

Il tenta de rester calme, à mesure que le tintement se transformait en bruit de pas. Le son se rapprocha, oppressant, dangereux. Tout serait bientôt fini,_ il le savait_, il devait juste éviter de céder à la panique. Les pas cessèrent, et un éclat de lumière orphelin lui permit de distinguer l'ombre de son agresseur, penchée sur son corps statufié. Un éclat de rire menaçant s'éleva dans les ténèbres, alors que l'ombre levait au dessus de lui son arme, _toujours la même... _Une simple arme blanche... Un simple couteau comme on en fait plus, avec une lame froide et aiguisée, forgée dans un alliage de métaux oubliés.

_Je n'aime pas les couteaux_, pensa Obi-Wan. Et un nouveau rayon de lumière, se refléta sur la lame, dans un rayonnement glacé, dévoilant le visage de son agresseur : Anakin. _Inutile d'essayer de crier, il ne t'entend pas, ça ne sert à rien, _se résonna le Jedi. Il tentait de respirer le plus calmement possible. _Faites que ça se termine vite_, pria-t-il. Un nouveau rire s'éleva, lugubre, alors que des gémissements se faisaient entendre, telle une litanie de souffrances. Anakin fit jouer le couteau dans ses mains, tout en continuant son rire maléfique. _Non,_ pensa sa victime, _décidément, je déteste les couteaux..._ Et il se concentra sur cette pensée, pour ne pas céder à la peur qui s'instillait dans ses veines.

Obi-Wan tenait ces lames de métal en horreur, car sur le peu de fois où il y avait été confronté, il ne se rappelait que d'une chose : Ces petits objets, faciles à cacher, infligeaient des blessures bien moins nettes, bien moins propres, qu'un sabre laser. Et ce, quelle que soit la façon dont leur lame était aiguisée. Ils tranchaient la chair avec un picotement aigu, puis le fluide de vie pouvait s'échapper de la plaie imparfaite. Alors que le sabre laser cautérisait, dans une douleur vive, une coupure nette.

Anakin arma son cou, prêt à frapper. C'est alors que toutes les plaintes gémissantes se fondirent en une seule. Celle ci se mua en un murmure, qui pour la première fois, parvient distinctement aux oreilles d'Obi-Wan. Et il entendit cette voix, qu'il connaissait si bien, murmurer inlassablement son nom telle une complainte, en un mélange d'effroi et d'incompréhension. Cette voix... C'était celle de son défunt maître, c'était celle de Qui-Gon... Malheureusement, le jeune Jedi n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette voix qui lui était si chère.

Son adversaire abaissa son arme, avec un geste aussi rapide et précis, que fatal. Le corps d'Obi-Wan s'arqua de douleur, alors que son cri de souffrance mourait sur ses lèvres, toujours sellées dans le silence. Il sentit la lame trancher sa chair avec une lenteur horrible, éviter habilement les côtes, pour venir se loger à coté du cœur. Et le sang, chaud et visqueux, s'épandit sur son torse. Obi-Wan détestait cette sensation. Il détestait sentir cette matière liquide se rependre sur sa peau, ainsi que cette douleur lancinante que lui provoquait la lame, encore fichée dans son torse. Puis sa vue se brouilla, avec cette couleur rouge profonde qu'il haïssait. Ce rouge sang, le même que celui du sabre qui avait tué son maître... La dernière image qu'il distingua fut le visage d'Anakin, où se reflétait une folie meurtrière.

* * *

Obi-Wan s'éveilla dans un sursaut de terreur, le souffle court, son cœur battant avec force dans sa poitrine. Le jeune Jedi était si perturbé, en cet instant, qu'il ne remarqua pas le faible faisceau de lumière qui filtrait par la porte entrebâillée. Il posa son avant bras sur son visage, perlant de sueur, et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Ce rêve... le même... il lui revenait, _encore et toujours_. Mais avec des détails différents à chaque fois. Cette fois ci, il avait clairement entendu la voix de son maître, murmurer son nom.

Obi-Wan eut un profond soupir. Comme il aurait ri de lui, son ancien maître... Quel maître Jedi rêvait que son Padawan le tuait, une nuit sur deux ? Mais était-ce de sa faute aussi ? A peine était-il passé maître, qu'il prenait à sa charge un apprenti, et pas des plus faciles avec ça ! Certes il avait fait cela pour tenir la promesse faîtes à Qui-Gon. Et il n'était pas dupe, Yoda avait accepté pour la même raison. Mais parfois, Obi-Wan s'en mordait les doigts. Il avait déjà du mal à canaliser l'énergie emportée de son disciple, durant la journée. Il se serait bien passé que celui ci ne vienne en plus hanter ses nuits ! Obi-Wan secoua la tête, toujours sous son bras. Non, ce n'était pas la faute d'Anakin, juste de sa propre faiblesse. Et Qui-Gon aurait été déçu de le voir douter ainsi.

Le jeune Jedi prit encore quelques instants avant de retrouver une respiration plus tranquille, ainsi qu'une certaine sérénité. Puis il poussa un profond soupire, et amorça un mouvement pour se tourner sur le côté. Il avait besoin de repos, demain serait une nouvelle journée où il devrait gérer sa tête de mule d'apprenti. Pourtant, quelque chose d'anormale lui fit stopper son geste. Un poids sur le lit entravait quelque peu ses mouvements... _Quelqu'un_ était assis sur le lit. D'un bon, Obi-Wan se redressa, préparant déjà sa garde. Ses sens étaient encore un peu à vif à cause de son cauchemar. Mais ce qu'il vit, à la faveur des rayons de lumière qui s'infiltraient dans la chambre, lui permit de se détendre un peu. Alors que le fin drap de toile glissait de son torse dénudé, Obi-Wan détailla son Padawan.

Anakin, dans sa fine tunique de nuit, était assis sur le bord du matelas, la tête basse, le regard fixé sur ses pieds. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il avait presque 15 ans maintenant, il avait passé l'âge de venir réclamer du réconfort après avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Obi-Wan ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire mental à cette pensée. De toute façon, ça n'était presque jamais arrivé. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la présence de son apprenti. L'avait-il entendu gémir dans son sommeil ? _Ou bien_... Obi-Wan rejeta la dernière idée, c'était presque impossible... Le jeune maître s'accorda quelques instants pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Puis, il interpella son visiteur nocturne.

_ _Anakin ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement.

Ce dernier le regarda en coin, et il eut un rictus tendu qu'il avait dû essayer de faire passer pour un sourire. Le silence s'étira quelques secondes, avant que le jeune apprenti ne réussisse à le briser.

_ _Est-ce-que vous rêvez souvent que je vous tue, de façon aussi horrible, maître ?_

L'intéressé le regarda, interdit, la phrase était bien tournée comme une question, mais quelque chose dans son intonation laisser penser qu'il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation qu'autre chose. En plus, comment pouvait il avoir deviné quel mauvais rêve venait de troubler le sommeil de son maître ?_Anakin avait-il vraiment...?_ Obi-Wan devait en avoir le cœur net.

__ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?_

Anakin gigota, visiblement malaise.

__ Je... Je vois vos rêves, maître..._

Il détourna prestement le regard, craignant la réaction d'Obi-Wan face à cette révélation. Le Jedi inspira profondément et passa distraitement une main sur son visage. Non, décidément, il n'avait pas un apprenti facile. Maître et Padawan partageaient un lien puissant grâce à la Force, et ce lien avait parfois pour effet de transmettre à l'un les sentiments, les pensées, ou encore les rêves de l'autre. Mais dans la plupart des cas, ce n'était pas systématique, et cela restait occasionnel. Seulement voilà, Obi-Wan, qui avait encore lui même beaucoup à apprendre, avait hérité d'un Padawan extrêmement sensible aux différentes formes que prenait la Force.

Soudain le jeune Jedi comprit quelque chose, en voyant la mine crispée d'Anakin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ses rêves. Pourtant, malgré toutes les questions que ce fait étrange devait susciter, le jeune homme n'était jamais venu lui demander conseil. Obi-Wan eut un pincement au cœur devant cette constatation. Son Padawan ne lui faisait pas confiance ? En réalité, Anakin avait surtout peur d'être rejeté par son maître. Et il attendait désormais sa réponse en entrelaçant si frottement ses doigts, que ses articulations en devenaient blanches.

_ _Ce n'est qu'un rêve_. Finit par déclarer Obi-Wan, essayant de rassurer son apprenti.

_ _Un jedi ne rêve pas, il a des visions..._ Récita Anakin, telle une leçon apprise par cœur. Et c'était effectivement le cas.

Obi-Wan soupira avant de répondre :

__ Je sais que c'est quelque chose que tout les maîtres Jedi te disent et te répètent. Et j'ai sans doute du te le dire plus d'une fois,_ rajouta-il plus pour lui même. _Mais je t'assure Anakin, même si un Jedi doit faire attention à ce que la Force pourrait lui apprendre par des visions, il peut aussi avoir des rêves qui sont ce qu'ils paraissent être : de simples rêves._

Il eut un mouvement pour poser une main, qui se voulait réconfortante, sur l'épaule de son Padawan. Mais il ne finit jamais son geste, arrêté par une retenue venue du tréfonds de son âme. Pourtant, c'était peut-être là tout ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin : un simple contact, un signe d'affection. Devant le silence buté de son apprenti, Obi-Wan se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

_ _Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ne t'inquiètes pas._

Anakin se raidit, ce n'était quand même pas normal que son maître rêve de lui comme son bourreau, n'est ce pas ? Mais jamais ce dernier ne daignerait partager ce qui le tracassait, il le connaissait assez bien pour le savoir, après toutes ces années. Et de nouveau, ce sentiment de rejet enserra son cœur, il y répondit donc de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, par l'arrogance et la colère, avec un ricanement mauvais.

_ _Vous avez peur de moi à ce point, maître ? Les autres maîtres Jedi doivent rire de vous !_

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il savait que son apprenti avait toujours été quelque peu dédaigneux. Mais là c'était autre chose, il avait déjà remarqué le jeu qu'Anakin jouait : Les autres Padawan avaient tendance à le rejeter, par peur, la plupart du temps. Il était différent, plus vieux, plus puissant. Et Anakin s'était peu à peu créé un personnage, fait d'arrogance et de dédain, capable de le protéger des agressions dont il était la cible. Et une fois de plus, il se réfugiait derrière cette façade.

Obi-Wan pensait souvent que c'était de sa faute, que s'il était capable d'aider Anakin, alors celui ci n'aurait pas à fuir derrière une image créée de toutes pièces. Mais il se sentait incapable de soutenir le jeune homme, il ne savait pas comment faire, alors qu'il était lui même empêtré dans sa propre douleur. Quel piètre maître il faisait... Il était tellement occuper à faire tenir ses propres barrières, qu'il n'était pas en mesure de s'attaquer à celles d'Anakin. Ainsi, il répondit de la même manière que d'ordinaire, par le sarcasme :

_ _Heureusement que je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Où irions-nous si un maître commençait à avoir peur de son disciple ? Tu es peut-être puissant Anakin, mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre !_

Et leurs dialogues rompus se résumaient à ça, des échanges de pics, toutes plus acérées les unes que les autres. Pourtant cette fois, poussé par une intuition profonde, Obi-Wan décida d'ajouter autre chose :

_ _Et ne te fais pas plus arrogant que tu ne l'es, Anakin._

Il lui jeta alors un regard lourd de sous entendu. Et au plus profond de ses yeux, on pouvait voir l'espoir, l'espoir que son Padawan ne se renferme pas une fois de plus, qu'il saisisse enfin la perche tendue.

Les yeux d'Anakin s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'il dévisageait son maître. Il avait dit ça par hasard, n'est ce pas ? Obi-Wan n'avait pas pu remarquer le personnage qu'il s'était créé... il ne l'observait jamais, ne faisait jamais attention à lui. Il était juste un maître qui formait un élève, _rien de plus_. Anakin se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Après tout, c'était normal... Obi-Wan n'était ni un père, ni un frère, ni un ami... _Juste un maître_... Et Anakin n'avait pas le droit de demander plus, il le savait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire taire cet espoir inassouvi, qui hurlait au fond de lui.

Devant le silence buté de son Padawan, Obi-Wan ne put retenir un profond soupir. Il jeta un regard vers son réveil : 5 heures... Inutile d'essayer de s'endormir à nouveau, dans moins de deux heures il devrait être prêt pour une nouvelle journée. Soupirant de plus belle, le Jedi s'extirpa de ses draps, et enfila sa tunique qui était posée sur la chaise. Il boutonna négligemment quelques pressions, juste pour être sûr que le tissu ne lui tomberait pas des épaules. Il se tourna ensuite vers son Padawan, le regard toujours obstinément fixé sur le sol.

_ _Bon, je vais aller méditer. Si l'envie te prend de délier ta langue, tu sais où me trouver. _Informa le Jedi. _Et soit près à l'heure pour le début des exercices._ Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la porte.

Mais un murmure à peine audible, une plainte marmonnée, le retient dans la pièce avec un frémissement de stupeur.

_ _Vous ne m'aimez pas maître. N'est-ce pas ?_

Anakin sourit intérieurement devant l'expression d'incompréhension totale, qui se plaignait sur le visage d'Obi-Wan. Il songea un instant qu'il en faisait peut-être un peu trop. Mais il appuya bien ses mots par deux yeux, immensément tristes. Ah ça oui il savait jouer un rôle ! Obi-Wan n'avait pas le droit de le mettre face à ses faiblesses de façon aussi brutale, et il allait le lui faire savoir ! Mais était-ce vraiment là l'intention de son maître ? Et les paroles d'Anakin étaient-elles vraiment si innocentes ? Ou traduisaient-elles inconsciemment un mal plus profond ? Obi-Wan se tourna lentement pour dévisager son élève.

_ _Anakin... Mais... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareil ?_ Bafouilla le Jedi.

Le Padawan fronça du nez.

_ _Votre attitude ! Vous êtes toujours distant avec moi !_ Se plaignit-il.

Et alors qu'il aurait voulu s'arrêter là, les mots coulèrent seuls de ses lèvres, exprimant enfin toute cette colère et cette tristesse retenues.

__ Vous ne m'aimez pas, et ce n'est pas nouveau ! Dès que nous nous somme rencontrés vous me regardiez avec un œil mauvais. Étiez-vous jaloux de moi car je m'immisçais entre vous et Qui-Gon ? Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Je n'étais qu'un gosse ! Je n'ai pas demandé que des Jedi viennent bouleverser mon petit quotidien tranquille auprès de ma mère !_

Obi-Wan serra dents et poings, essayait tant bien que mal de se résonner. Non, ce n'était pas ce gamin effronté qui était responsable de la mort de son maître... Non, c'était le Sith... Mais si son maître n'avait pas eu à s'occuper de ce gamin impertinent... S'il n'avait pas eu la tête occupée par la recherche d'un moyen pour faire en sorte que le conseil change d'avis... Si cela lui avait permis d'être plus concentré sur leur combat... Il serait peut-être encore en vie, il ne se serait pas éloigné de son élève ! Le raisonnement hypothétique du jeune Jedi était bien entendu faussé. Mais en cet instant, seule une profonde colère habitait son être. Et il levait désormais sur Anakin un regard si emplit de haine, que ce dernier ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul.

_ _Personne ne t'obligeait à nous suivre ! Personne ! Alors..._

Une retenue et un impressionnant contrôle de soi permirent à Obi-Wan de bloquer ses mots acerbes dans sa gorge. Oui, il en voulait à Anakin... Il le jalousait car il avait éloigné Qui-Gon de lui. Son maître était comme un père, il se démenait toujours pour lui plaire de toutes les manières possibles. Et il avait toujours réussi à rendre son aîné très fier de lui. Mais il avait suffi que ce prétendu élu de la Force, débarque de nulle part sur une planète paumée, pour que Qui-Gon se désintéresse totalement de lui. Et une partie du contrôle qu'Obi-Wan exerçait encore sur son être voilà en éclat.

__ Alors si tu te sens seul car tu n'as plus ta chère maman à tes côtés, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même..._

Les mots acérés avaient été prononcés d'une voix froide. Obi-Wan se détourna, il n'avait pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi. Mais il avait beau avoir déjà un certain contrôle de lui même, il n'arrivait pas totalement à contenir la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Alors qu'Obi-Wan lui tournait déjà le dos en s'éloignant, Anakin prit son visage dans ses mains. Toujours assis sur le lit, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

__ Je n'étais qu'un gosse... Comment aurais-je pu comprendre tout ce que devenir Jedi impliquait... Je rêvais d'évasion, et de grandes épopées... Mais je me sens si seul... _Gémit-il à demi voix.

Mais les sens développés de son maître perçurent ses plaintes. Et ce dernier s'immobilisa dans le cadran de la porte, désespéré. Mais qu'il était faible, bon sang ! Ce gamin avait juste besoin d'une main tendue pour l'épauler. Il savait qu'Anakin vivait assez mal la séparation avec sa mère. Et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, lui le maître, s'était de lui hurler sa colère au visage...

Une colère fausse avec ça ! Oui il avait été jaloux d'Anakin. Mais en réalité, ce sentiment puéril ne s'était jamais implanté dans son âme. Qui-Gon ne l'aurait pas délaissé, pas complètement. En revanche la douleur de l'avoir perdu à jamais, lui son maître, son mentor, son père d'adoption... Ce sentiment là s'était propagé en lui tel un poison, et le rongeait encore aujourd'hui.

_ _Pardonne moi Anakin... _Articula Obi-Wan en se retournant vers son disciple.

L'intéressé allait protester avec violence. Son maître lui balançait des horreurs puis s'excusait aussi facilement ? Il n'en était pas question ! Mais l'expression de profonde tristesse sur le visage d'Obi Wan força son apprenti au silence alors que l'aîné continuait :

_ _Pardonnes moi d'être aussi faible... Crois moi, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai dépassé le stade de la jalousie à ton égard. En effet je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu pour quoi que soit... A part, peut-être pour être une vraie tête de mule !_

Tenta de plaisanter Obi-Wan avec un petit rire. Il ne réussit qu'à faire se détendre un peu les traits de son disciple.

_ _Qui-Gon était comme un père pour moi... Sa mort... M'a bouleversé..._

Tous ces mots coûtaient énormément au jeune Jedi. Mais si aucun d'eux ne faisait le premier pas, cela pourrait bien se terminer aussi mal que dans ces cauchemars. Quand la relation entre maître et élève était rompue, alors que les deux êtres étaient censés partager un lien de confiance mutuelle et profonde, cela finissait inévitablement en catastrophe.

_ _Je lui ai promis de m'occuper de toi Anakin, et entends bien que c'est une tâche dont je m'acquitte jour après jour avec bonheur... Mais moi même, je suis encore jeune... Mon maître est mort trop tôt, mon entraînement n'a jamais été entièrement terminait... Quoi que les autres maîtres Jedi en pensent et..._

Obi-Wan soupira lourdement. Chaque mot lui brûlait la poitrine, lui écorchait les lèvres.

_ _Et vous doutez de vous... _Finit Anakin en se redressant pour s'approcher un peu de son maître.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

_ _J'ai peur de décevoir mes aînés, de décevoir mon maître..._ Réussit à prononcer Obi-Wan. _Alors tu vois, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! _Se reprit-il._ S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est plutôt moi. C'est vrai que tu as fait ton choix à l'époque, mais que tu te sentes seul aujourd'hui est naturel. Maintenant que je sais à quel point cela te perturbe, je vais faire de mon mieux pour... Changer ?_

Obi-Wan aurait voulu conserver plus d'assurance devant son élève. Mais il s'était tellement renfermé après la mort de Qui-Gon, qu'il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il devait se comporter. Anakin baissa les yeux et secoua faiblement la tête.

_ _Vous êtes mon maître... Rien de plus..._ Murmura-t-il faiblement en mordillant sa lèvre.

__ Mais peut-être que tu voudrais un peu plus ? _Demanda Obi-Wan en lui relevant tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. _On est tous les deux un peu mal adroit l'un envers l'autre, mais on peut au moins essayer. _Acheva-t-il avec un petit rire.

Le maître passa le plat de sa main sur la joue de son élève pour essuyer les traces des larmes versées. Ce dernier renifla en détournant les yeux, acquissent faiblement, ne sachant trop comment répondre. Décidant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, Obi-Wan se retournait une fois de plus, pour enfin sortir de la pièce.

Quand une main le retenu par la manche, alors qu'Anakin posait la tête sur l'épaule de son maître. Et ils restèrent ainsi sans prononcer un mot de plus, laissant le silence parler pour eux. Oui ils étaient maladroits, deux âmes blessées trop fières pour montrer leurs faiblesses, mais qui auraient pourtant bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Mais cette fois, ils venaient de faire un pas l'un vers l'autre, l'amorce discrète d'un rapprochement encourageant.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

En écrivant ce texte j'avais l'impression de transformer Obi-Wan en girouette... Il se tourne, se retourne, se tourne à nouveau. ;)

J'espère que cette lecture vous a plu. Je posterai la suite et fin vendredi prochain.


	2. Cauchemar du Padawan

**Cauchemars **

(_Star Wars_)

Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc la deuxième partie de ce petit OS. Ici je fais pas mal d'allusions à ce qui se passera dans les films suivants.

J'espère que cette lecture vous plaira et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Star Wars sont la propriété de George Lucas.

* * *

**Partie 2 : Le cauchemar du Padawan**

Anakin était sonné, et des petits points blancs pétillaient dans son champ de vision alors qu'il fixait le ciel, chargeait de nuage aux couleurs sombres. Une douleur lancinante alourdissait considérablement sa tête, en fait, c'était tout son corps qui irradiait de douleur alors qu'il remuait faiblement. Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Son maître et lui avaient été charger de punir un Jedi renégat, ils l'avaient retrouvé sur cette planète isolée et... Une bataille avait commencé... Anakin avait alors encaissé un coup violent qui l'avait mis momentanément hors combat.

L'apprenti chercha faiblement son sabre alors que des bruits de combat lui parvenaient. La dissonance des sabres qui s'entre chocs, des gémissements d'efforts et... Le hurlement de douleur d'Obi-Wan. Ce dernier fit frémir Anakin d'horreur et il se redressa d'un bon, ignorant la douleur, essayant de chasser le voile brumeux qui lui couvrait encore les yeux. Il vit alors Obi-Wan, un sabre lui transperçant l'épaule, une grimace de souffrance sur le visage, tandis que celui de son ennemi n'exprimait que la haine. Le sang d'Anakin ne fit qu'un tour : son maître était en danger, il devait l'aider !

Récemment, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, renouant enfin un dialogue plus amical. Anakin ne supportait même pas d'effleurer l'idée qu'il pourrait perdre un proche encore une fois. L'ennemi retira vivement son sabre de la chair d'Obi-Wan, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Sa cible était désormais en déséquilibre, et peinerait à parer le prochain coup, il leva donc son bras préparant son attaque. Anakin chercha précipitamment son sabre des yeux, mais l'arme n'était pas prés de lui. Et plusieurs mètres le séparaient du combat, il n'aurait pas le temps de...

L'ennemi allait abattre son coup surement mortel. Et le jeune apprenti hurla, appelant d'instinct la Force auprès de lui. Il avança brusquement les mains vers l'avant, et la Force chargée de peur et de colère entoura son adversaire, bloquant ses mouvements. Obi-Wan hoqueta de surprise sans comprendre, alors qu'il ressentait le pouvoir empli de sentiments négatifs. Mais déjà l'homme en face de lui se tordait de douleur, il lâcha son sabre tandis que ses membres commençaient à prendre des angles bizarres, et implora pitié. Mais il n'y eut pas d'accalmie et ses muscles continuaient à se tendre à en rompre. Obi-Wan tourna alors son regard effaré vers son élève. Celui-ci avait le visage déformé par une colère extrême ainsi que par l'effort, et des goûtes de sueurs se perdaient sur son front.

__ Anakin, arrêtes !_ Cria son maître.

Mais Anakin ne pouvait pas stopper son action. La seule chose qu'il percevait encore, par delà sa colère, c'était la menace que représentait son ennemi vivant. Il devait supprimer cette menace, l'éradiquer, l'annihiler, purement et simplement. Et bientôt, par dessus les cris de douleur de son adversaire, se firent entendre de petits crépitements produit pas ses os, alors que les angles affreux de ses membres s'accentuaient.

Obi-Wan se releva et tituba vers son élève, le suppliant de se clamer. Mais Anakin, perdu dans sa haine, ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Néanmoins, quand un violent craquement suivit d'un hurlement de souffrance lui parvient, alors qu'un des bras de leur ennemi partait totalement en arrière. Anakin revient à la réalité, comprenant vaguement ce qui se passer. L'apprenti tenta de rappelait à lui la Force qu'il avait déchaîné mais celle ci était hors de contrôle et lui revient avec violence.

Anakin mit genou en terre, haletant, alors qu'il avait l'impression que son sang avait été remplacé par de la lave en fusion, irradiant une douleur sourde dans son corps. De nouveaux craquements assourdissants et des cris à leur égale déchirèrent l'air, tandis qu'une des jambes de leur ennemi était désormais bien trop de côté, et que l'autre formée un angle improbable au niveau du genou. Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Anakin, alors que son maître tenter de s'approcher de lui, incapable appréhender et de gérer la situation. Désormais c'était la tête du Jedi renégat qui commençait à partir sur le côté, les muscles de sa nuque crispés à l'extrême.

__ Non ! _

Le cri désespéré d'Anakin sauta à la gorge de son mentor impuissant, et leur ennemi tomba au sol tel un pantin désarticulé, sa tête formant un angle bien au delà des quatre-vingt-dix degrés. L'apprenti était lui aussi au sol, tremblant, la poitrine soulevée par sa respiration saccadée, entre coupée par des sanglots de tristesse et de douleur. Le côté Obscur de la Force laissait son empreinte sur le jeune corps éprouvé...

* * *

Obi-Wan s'éveilla en sursaut, gémissant, il se redressa vivement, massant ses tempes en essayant de calmer sa respiration haletante.

_ _Chacun son tour._ Maugréa-t-il en grimaçant.

Il savait que son élève et lui avait une fois de plus partagé leurs rêves. Mais cette fois, c'était bien Anakin qui était l'origine de ce cauchemar, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de cette mission qui avait laissé ses marques douloureuses sur leurs corps et leurs âmes. Obi-Wan sortit de son lit et ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers la chambre de son disciple, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon de toile. Cette fois le cauchemar avait été bien plus précis, et bien plus violent qu'auparavant. Il fallait que cela cesse, ou le côté Obscur achèverait de ronger l'âme du jeune homme.

Mais comment faire ? La question taraudait l'esprit fatigué du maître alors qu'il était devant la porte de la chambre, d'où émanait les sanglots étouffés de son élève. Il fallait qu'il arrive à faire parlait Anakin, à le faire enfin exprimer ses peurs et ses souffrances. Mais ils étaient si fiers, l'un comme l'autre... Il leur était difficile de se montrer mutuellement leurs faiblesses. Obi-Wan soupira profondément. Il avait réussi, quelques mois auparavant, à se rapprocher de son élève, instaurant une confiance encore timide mais belle et bien réelle. Néanmoins, dialoguer avec sa tête de mule d'apprenti restait une épreuve périlleuse. Peut-être qu'en laissant les choses se faire, en restant juste naturel... Peut-être que ça se passerait bien...

Obi-Wan entra doucement dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, son disciple était assis sur son lit. Ses jambes, enveloppées dans son pantalon de toile, étaitent ramenées contre son torse dénudé Et le maître put détailler son élève la faveur de la lumière qui éclairait la pièce par la porte ouverte. Le visage d'Anakin était humide de larmes, ses yeux soulignés par de largues cernes, et son corps secoué de frisson. Quand il vit son maître, il s'empressa de chasser ses larmes d'un revers de main avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, la tête basse. Obi-Wan s'avança vers lui et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule en se plaçant à ses côtés. Il cherchait encore ses mots quand Anakin le devança.

_ _Je vais bien maître. Ce n'est rien..._

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils, son élève tentait encore de se défiler.

_ _Non Anakin, visiblement tu ne vas pas bien... Tu veux en parler ?_

L'intéressé secoua la tête.

_ _Il n'y a rien à dire maître... Juste..._

Mais la suite de la phrase resta suspendue dans l'air. Obi-Wan ravala un soupir, il devait mettre en confiance son disciple pour l'encourager à se confier.

__ Le partage de rêves fonctionne dans les deux sens tu sais..._

A ses mots, Anakin se crispa, son maître le perçu mais continua sans faire de remarque.

_ _Nous n'avons pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de notre dernière mission. Tu n'es pas venu me poser une seule question. Tu as consciencieusement évité le sujet. Mais je sens bien que cela te tracasse... Et quoi de plus normal ? N'ai pas peur Anakin, tu peux te confier à moi. Je peux t'aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé._

Il y eut ensuite un long moment de silence, durant lequel Anakin serrait poing et dents. Son maître faisait de gros efforts pour l'aider, il le savait. Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Sa peur, sa colère, ses doutes, tout cela restait profondément bloqué en lui.

__ Et si je ne veux pas... ?_ Réussit à murmurer l'élève après plusieurs minutes.

Non, il ne voulait pas... pas se souvenir, pas y penser, pas en parler... Juste oublier. Obi-Wan poussa un profond soupir.

__ Je ne te forcerais pas Anakin. Mais cette histoire continuera de te ronger si tu ne fais rien._

De nouveau un long silence, le maître garda les yeux sur le visage éprouvé de son disciple, espérant. Au bout d'un moment, la pression de ces yeux inquisiteurs eut raison des premières barrières d'Anakin. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de cette main rassurante sur son épaule ?

_ _Il n'y a rien à dire... A part que les autres Padawan ont raison... Je suis un monstre... _

Obi-Wan fut choqué par les paroles de son élève. Alors voilà comment les autres le traitaient ? Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tendres avec Anakin... Mais à ce point ?

_ _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ? Tu n'es pas un monstre, voyons ! _

_ _Alors comment expliquez-vous ce que j'ai fait à cet homme ?!_ Demanda Anakin, alors que sa voix se brisait à nouveau, en se tournant brusquement vers son maître, ses humides implorant de l'aide.

Obi-Wan fit tout pour rester le plus calme possible, dans le but de rassurer son disciple. Aussi il lui expliqua posément :

__ C'est quelque chose dont la Force est capable, contrôler la matière, la tordre et la briser. Je ne t'ai pas encore enseigné cette technique, car il faut énormément d'expérience pour la maîtriser. Tu as pu le constater de toi même. Seulement voilà, tu as un contrôle inné de la Force, et quand tu t'es senti menacé, elle a répondu à l'appel de son enfant... Avec une violence égale à celle de tes sentiments._

_ _Alors c'est pour des cas comme celui ci, qu'un Jedi doit toujours rester maître de ses émotions... _Murmura Anakin.

__ Exact, d'autant plus que son pouvoir est grand. _Acquiesça Obi-Wan.

Anakin baissa les yeux et se mordit si violemment la lèvre que son maître le perçu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que son Padawan ne réplique.

__ Alors je ne serais jamais un bon Jedi... Je resterais toujours un danger public ! _

Obi-Wan voulut répondre mais son élève ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ _Je le sais, maître ! Je suis emporté, instable comme dirait maître Yoda... Si chacune de mes colères se termine par la mort de quelqu'un... je vais tuer tous les Jedi du temple avant d'avoir fini ma formation !_

__Clames toi, Anakin..._ Lui intima son maître, en posant ses mains sur les poings que son élève serrait jusqu'au sang.

Mais l'intéressé n'était plus habité que pas la colère du désespoir, et il se dégagea de la prise d'Obi-Wan.

_ _Ne me cherchez pas d'excuse ! Ce pouvoir... ce... c'était..._

Les pupilles d'Anakin s'étrécirent à ce souvenir, son corps tremblait, sa respiration haletante. Obi-Wan plaqua alors fermement ses mains sur les épaules de son disciple, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il ne fallait pas que son élève se perde dans ses angoisses.

_ _Ça suffit Anakin ! Calmes toi maintenant. _Lui ordonna son maître. _Ça n'arrivera plus, tu ne deviendras pas un danger public. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es encore jeune. Oui tu n'es pas encore maître de tes émotions pour le moment. Mais tu apprendras, je suis là pour t'apprendre._

Constatant que la respiration de son disciple redevenait plus calme, Obi-Wan s'écarta. Néanmoins, leurs mains restèrent en contact, dans un partage léger, auquel le plus jeune semblait se raccrocher autant qu'à la voix de son mentor. Les yeux d'Anakin s'embuèrent de larmes alors qu'il murmurait en un souffle :

__ Mais ce pouvoir... C'était si puissant, si terrifiant... Et si douloureux... Mais si grisant... C'était... _Et la voix du Padawan mourut sur ses lèvres.

__ Oui, c'est le côté Obscur de la Force que tu as appelé à toi. _Acheva Obi-Wan avec un ton aussi grave que ce genre de paroles le demandait.

Anakin trembla de plus bel alors que quelques larmes débordaient de ses yeux, pour courir sur ses joues. La peur se lisait dans chaque ligne de son corps.

__ Les maîtres disent qu'on ne revient pas du côté Obscur... _Réussit à articuler Anakin à demi voix.

__ Je ne laisserais pas une telle chose se faire ! _Rugit presque Obi-Wan aussitôt. _Tu n'as fait effleurer le côté Obscur. Tu vas en revenir Anakin ! Je te le promets. Je vais t'aider. Je ne laisserais __pas ton âme être dévorée par les ténèbres._

Et les larmes redoublèrent sur le visage du disciple qui manqua de s'effondrer. Son maître le retenu, l'entourant à demi de ses bras.

Était-ce là la première véritable erreur d'Obi-Wan ? Car oui, on ne revient pas du côté Obscur. Ceux qui y goûtent une première fois, seront irrémédiablement attirés vers sa puissance, malgré la douleur, physique et mentale, qui en découle. Le jeune Jedi n'avait même pas demandé conseil auprès de maître Yoda, par peur de sa réaction. Il n'avait pas parlé de l'incident, il n'en parlerait pas, et ce ne serait pas Anakin qui le ferait.

_ _J'ai peur... _

Le murmure étouffé de son disciple sortit Obi-Wan de ses pensées.

_ _Tout vas bien se passer Anakin. Le côté Obscur est un pouvoir puissant, mais extrêmement dangereux, tu en as fait l'expérience de toi même. Tu as eu une faiblesse, mais tu vas apprendre de ton erreur, et ton entrainement te donnera les clefs pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais._

Le disciple leva sur son maître un regard indéchiffrable. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant qu'Anakin baisse à nouveau les yeux.

__ Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure... C'était faux..._

Obi-Wan resta dubitatif : Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Son élève fut généreux de mettre assez rapidement fin à ses interrogations

_ _Ce n'est pas pour me protéger que j'ai appelé la Force à ce moment là... C'était pour vous..._

_ _Pour moi _? Répéta Obi-Wan sans comprendre.

__ Vous étiez blessé ! J'ai cru que l'autre Jedi allait vous tuer !_ Se défendit Anakin. _Vous êtes mon maître... Vous comptez énormément pour moi... _

Et la lèvre de jeune homme subit une fois de plus la morsure nerveuse de ses dents. Il était bien incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Obi-Wan sourit tendrement, refermant d'instinct un peu sa prise sur la peau de son disciple.

_ _Merci Anakin._

L'intéressé lui rendit timidement son sourire.

_ _Merci à vous d'être là. _Murmura-t-il.

Un silence se fit avant que l'élève, plus calme, ne continue d'exprimer ses craintes.

_ _Ce pouvoir était si étrange. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle puissance. Mais je n'avais aucun contrôle... Cela m'effraie, maître._

Obi-Wan continua de sourire, en répondant :

_ _Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas seul Anakin. Et puis si cela peut te rassurer, dis toi que ce pouvoir __t'as donné la puissance nécessaire pour me sauver. _

Maître et élève se regardèrent un instant avant de partager un fou rire complice. Mais ce fut sans doute là la deuxième erreur d'Obi-Wan. Si le Jedi avait été plus clairvoyant, il aurait certainement fait bien plus attention à la formulation de cette dernière phrase. Car celle ci venait de s'ancrer profondément dans l'esprit de son disciple. Elle y serait alors déformée par son manque de maturité et par le temps. Et quand viendrait le moment fatidique elle résonnerait en lui, ne se résumant alors que par :_ Le pouvoir du côté Obscur de la Force donne la puissance, et la puissance sauve des vies. _

Mais mal avisé aurait été celui qui aurait rejeté la faute uniquement sur Obi-Wan. Ce jeune Jedi à l'âme blessée, à qui on avait confié l'éducation d'un Padawan au pouvoir bien trop grand, et à l'âme toute aussi torturée.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Alors, des avis ? Tout le but était de montrer ma vision de possibles raisons qui conduiront Anakin du côté obscur.

Je devais avoir quelque chose contre les hauts de pyjama quand j'ai écris ce texte :D


End file.
